


Розовый

by JakeJensen, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Драбблы R-NC-17 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Food Porn, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Драбблы R-NC-17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки хочет десерт. И это будет мороженое</p>
            </blockquote>





	Розовый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [pink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784129) by [frostbitebakery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitebakery/pseuds/frostbitebakery). 



> Предупреждения: кроссдрессинг; все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

— Пожалуйста, Стив… пожалуйста… Мне нужно к тебе прикоснуться.

Уголки рта Стива растягиваются в улыбке. Он заправляет несколько темных прядей Баки за ухо и касается ладонью его щеки.

— Ты ведь сначала хотел десерт. Так что возьми его.

Баки стоит коленями на кровати, между ног Стива, опираясь лбом о его бедро, и от возбуждения ему уже тяжело дышать. Его руки связаны за спиной, а другой конец веревки привязан к кровати за ним, оставляя достаточно места, чтобы дотянуться ртом до живота Стива, но не больше. Член Баки сжимают светло-розовые трусики с маленьким красным бантиком сзади.

Стив выдавливает немного мороженого со вкусом солёной карамели себе на живот и тихо шипит от ощущений.

Баки немедленно припадает губами к холодному лакомству, с жадностью его слизывая. Капля скатывается и скользит Стиву в пупок, заставляя мышцы поджаться.

Но Баки быстро следует за ней, накрывая ртом пупок и решительно высасывая из него мороженое, скользит языком глубже.

Стив прикрывает глаза и снова запрокидывает голову. Одной рукой он вцепляется в волосы Баки, не направляя, но удерживая его на месте, когда тот добирается языком до следующей лужицы мороженого.

Его собственный член уже полностью возбужден и последние полчаса требует к себе пристального внимания. С каждой минутой игнорировать его становится все сложнее.

Но ощущение рта Баки внизу живота и на бедрах уже само по себе затягивает.

Этот рот словно создан для греха — сочные губы, яркие и припухшие от трения о кожу Стива, словно это угощение, которым Баки никак не может насытиться.

Когда слизана последняя капля, Баки раскрытыми губами целует выступающие тазовые косточки Стива и медленно, но уверенно снова подбирается ртом к члену.

Стив поднимает голову и лениво открывает глаза.

Баки смотрит на него из-под ресниц, проводя едва ощутимыми поцелуями линию вдоль косых мышц.

— Спасибо за мороженое, сэр. Можно ли мне теперь отсосать вам, сэр?

Маленький негодник.

Стив перехватывает волосы Баки и тянет назад, заставляя того оголить длинную шею, которую он мог бы покусывать часами.

Баки всхлипывает с прикрытыми от наслаждения глазами.

Вообще-то, Стив именно это и делал. Пока шея не расцвела, словно весенний сад, укусами разных оттенков красного, и Стив влюблен почти в каждый.

— Думаешь, ты это заслужил?

— Д-да, сэр. Пожалуйста.

— Почему ты думаешь, что заслужил такую награду? Я ведь могу просто подрочить. Разукрасить твое милое личико своей спермой.

Баки снова всхлипывает.

— Потому что… Потому что я… я послушный мальчик.

— Правильный ответ.

В этот момент Стив ослабляет хватку, а Баки набрасывается на его член так, словно от этого зависит вся его жизнь.

Стив роняет голову на подушку и издает громкий стон, который удивляет даже его самого. Одной рукой он все еще зарывается в волосы Баки, обхватывая его голову, а другой хватается за спинку кровати и сжимает пальцы, пока кровать не начинает содрогаться вместе с ними.

В том, как Баки облизывает и сосет, нет какой хитрости — только желание заглотить Стива полностью, пока тот не получит желаемое.

Стив вскидывает бедра, вбиваясь глубже в рот Баки, пока не проникает головкой в горло. Всхлип, вибрирующий вокруг его члена, заставляет его ускориться.

Неожиданно Баки вскрикивает, и Стив тут же поднимает голову. Если он сделал ему больно…

Баки давится его членом, но хочет все большего и большего. Он отчаянно трется бедрами о матрас и застывает, когда на тонкой ткани появляется расплывающееся мокрое пятно. Баки смотрит на Стива, широко раскрыв глаза, и в них читается ясное желание заставить его кончить.

У Стива будто выбивают воздух из легких. Следующий стон получается ломким и протяжным. По его груди стекают капельки пота, но Стив не может отвести взгляда от Баки.

Теперь он крепко удерживает Баки, полностью поддаваясь этому сладкому вожделению. Стив ускоряется, срываясь на неровный темп, пока не…

Под веками взрываются звезды, обрамляя прекрасное лицо Баки. Стив наклоняется вперед, выплескиваясь в Баки, который опять закрыл глаза, и тот отчаянно стонет с его членом во рту. Высасывая и выпивая все, что Стив дает. Пока последняя капля не исчезает на его языке.

После оргазма они оба разваливаются на простынях.

Грудная клетка Стива вздымается и опадает, когда он пытается отдышаться. Он устало гладит Баки по голове и плечу, лениво растирая лихорадочно взмокшую от возбуждения кожу.

— Ладно, — выдыхает Стив. — Кто сказал, что ты можешь кончить?

Когда он смотрит на Баки, то натыкается на неверящий взгляд широко распахнутых глаз.

Это будет весело.


End file.
